Falling to Pieces
by TweedleDuh
Summary: After losing the most important person in her life can Mary pick up the pieces? Can the rest of the gang at the Monticeto handle the loss with a madman on the lose?
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone! You all have read those disclaimers. Same goes for this story. I don't own a thing. hope you like this so far. The next chapter is the dosey. Bare with me!

Thanks!

* * *

"Hey Danny."

Danny McCoy jumped a little at the sound of a female voice and turned his head slightly to see who was catching up to him.

"Hi Mary…"

Danny didn't really know what to say to her after all they had been through. She had given him back the ring squashing his dreams in marrying her. Since then they really hadn't talked much.

"Um… how are you?"

"Fine." Danny said kind of short. He continued his swift pace out to the parking lot with Mary hot on his heels trying to keep up. He had tomorrow off and couldn't wait to put a distance between himself and the Montecito. He had loved his job so much but lately he couldn't think of anything that would keep him in that casino longer then he had to be. And deep down he knew it stemmed from the incident with Mary.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Mary said, while trying to keep her balance in her high-heeled shoes. Her feet were screaming at her letting her know these shoes weren't made for sprinting but she tried to ignore it for just a few minutes. She needed to talk to Danny.

"I'm really busy right now." He said without even looking at her. He finally reached his convertible and threw his bag in the back seat.

"Danny you're only going home right? I'm sure you have a few minutes." Her voice had a hint of desperate pleading.

Danny refused to look at her but did pause before opening the car door.

"Mary I'm late for something." His hand finally pulled open the door and he slide in the front seat.

"NO you are NOT!"

This got Danny's full attention. He hadn't remembered the last time Mary lost her temper. It had sure been a while. Danny brought his eyes up to finally look at her. What he saw wasn't what he expected. Her face was tear streaked and red. It was obviously she had been crying. He pulled himself back out of the car.

"What's wrong?" Now he was concerned. No matter what they have been through he still cared about her and wanted to protect her like he always did since they were kids.

"I… I…" Mary stammered. She didn't know how to continue. In a way she was scared to tell him her problem. Would he blow up? Would he do something drastic? Would he even care?

Danny noticed her hesitation and did something he didn't expect from himself after the recent events. He reached down and grabbed her hands trying to comfort her enough to let it out.

"Its alright Mary. What is it?"

Mary looked up into Danny's eyes accidentally letting a tear escape. She noticed the soft touch of his hands on hers but right now couldn't enjoy it. He didn't so much as look at her let alone touch her since that night. She missed him so much but of course now when she makes contact with him it isn't a time to enjoy it.

"My father's here." She blurted out and looked down in shame. She hated being scared of him and hated it even more that she had to run to Danny to feel safe.

'What?" Danny let go of her hands. "He's here in the Montecito?"

Mary nodded her head still not looking at him.

"That bastard… What nerve! I can't believe he's in the damn casino!" Mary didn't see the anger flash in the marines eyes as he spun on his heels. He ordered her to get in his car and stay there before walking with a purpose back into the main area of the casino.

* * *

Mike leaned back in his chair. He glanced at the monitors and sighed. It had been a long day of just sitting at the desk updating files and other very boring things. No real action was happening on the casino floor. It was a shockingly slow day. All he wanted to do was go home and he still had two more hours of his shift left to just sit and stare at nothing.

"Anything going on?"

Mike was thrown out of his daze by the voice of Ed Deline. Ed sat on the corner of the desk and glanced at the monitors.

"Not a thing Ed. I think the scammers are on vacation. Maybe there's a Cheating Convention going on somewhere out of town."

Ed smirked and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Its been a long day of nothing huh?"

"Ed I'm about to go into a Bored Coma here. I'm tempted to go onto the floor and start a fight or something."

Ed stared at his dumb comment and nodded slightly before standing up.

"I suppose you starting a fight would be quite entertaining but I'd refrain for trying it. Danny went home for the night?"

"Yea he stalked out of here in kind of a rush as soon as it was 10 o'clock. He hasn't been in a great mood for a couple weeks now."

"I noticed." Ed said while stuffing his hands in his pockets. He considered Danny a son and was worried about his behavior. He knew he wasn't completely over what happened in Iraq but now it seemed something else was on his mind. He was going to make a point of pulling him into his office tomorrow.

Just then Delinda walked in dressed in sweatpants, not her usual attire for work.

"Daddy I'm going home a little early ok? I handed over the club to Nessa for the night. She wanted overtime and Mystique isn't exactly hopping tonight."

"Is there a Bored Flu bug going around or something?" Mike chuckled out.

"I think so! All day I've been bored to tears." She said while pulling out her car keys.

Ed gave his daughter a hug.

"Ok honey. Be careful going home. Tell your mother I'll be home in a couple hours. I have a few things to finish up on my desk."

"Ok Daddy… Ohh and before I go… I was wondering if you could talk to Mary tomorrow?"

"Mary? About what?" Ed asked confused.

"She's been a tad distant lately and I'm just a little worried that's all. I also haven't seen her around Danny since the night they came back from their tiny vacation."

Finally Ed realized what was going on. Mary and Danny were in love and inseparable when they had the chance. He didn't know how he missed anything rotten between them.

"Damn…" he muttered under his breath. "OK sweetie. I'll talk to both of them tomorrow. What ever is between them cant interfere with their work." He added, not giving up his "Boss" routine.

"Thanks Daddy, Bye Mike."

"Bye Delinda."

Both men watched her leave the surveillance room before talking.

"So that's what this had been all about… I don't know how I could have missed that. I feel kind of bad now." Mike confessed.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow Mike. I may not be able to do anything but it's worth a shot. I'd hate to see them lose a chance together over something stupid… if that's what it is."

"If you cant talk to them no one can Ed."

"Yea… well I'm going back to finish up some stuff."

Ed headed his way back up into his office when he was stopped mid step.

"Wait Ed… Come here… I think you should see this."

Mike brought up a larger version of one of the monitors. On it was a steaming Danny stalking through the casino floor.

"I think something going on. I've seen that look in his eyes before."

"I think your right Mike… I'm heading out there."

Both men headed out of the surveillance room in a hurry...


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I am a bit shocked at the interest in this story. I'm glad you all are enjoying it so far and are anxiously waiting for me! Well here ya go! This is that dosey chapter I was talking about. You guys aren't going to like me much for what I do in it but trust me… just trust me.. lol

Well I'll shut up and let you read on!

Steph

* * *

Danny rushed his way through the casino with a menacing look upon his face. He told that bastard to stay away from Mary. He couldn't believe he just showed up here… especially with him knowing he'd be there to kick his ass.

He wasn't sure where to find him but had a hunch that the Bar was a good place to start.

Finally his large strides brought him to the entrance to the Montecito bar and it didn't take him long to recognize the asshole sitting on a stool at the far end of the bar.

Danny scanned the area quickly. He saw two security guards standing near the cashiers not too far from him. A quick shout would get their attention. There were only two other people in the bar. It was usually slow during the day, which right now made Danny happy. It would be less people to witness what he was about to do to that rotten excuse of a man.

The man didn't look up from his drink when Danny walked up and planted himself next to him. He did however knock back the rest of the drink with shaking hands.

"Well that was quick." He slurred. Clearly the man had been drinking for a while and was pretty plastered.

"When I hear you are in my casino nothing is more important. What the hell are you doing here? She said she didn't want you anywhere near her."

Danny tried to keep as calm as he could and not try to make the situation worse. But he made no promises. He was prepared to toss this bastard out on his ass at a seconds notice and hope that someone was there to stop him from pummeling him into next Tuesday. He knew that once he started he wouldn't stop.

"I didn't come here to see my daughter McCoy." Finally the drunken man turned his head to look at the Marine up and down. "And obviously I'm no match for a hot shot like you."

"Then enlighten me. What the hell are you here for?"

The man ignored is question again and swiveled unsteadily in his chair.

"Ya know what boy? I've done a lot of stupid things in my life."

"No Shit… What you did and are continuing to do to Mary better be on that list."

"Oh shut up Daniel. I don't need you putting words in my damn mouth. I don't have time to rehash this with you. I have something I gotta do."

"Frank I'm going to escort you out of this building right now. And if you put up a fight me and my friends over there…" Danny pointed a shoulder at the Security guards near the Cashier. "Will have to use force. To save everyone some trouble I suggest just coming with me."

"You don't understand Danny. You don't understand! I CANT LEAVE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO DAMN IT!"

The screaming man jumped off the bar stool and pulled something out of his jacket pocket. Before Danny knew what was happening he saw himself staring down a barrel of a gun. A woman let out a shriek in the casino making sure that if someone missed the screaming that they wouldn't miss what was going on now.

"Frank… Put the gun down before someone gets hurts."

"SHUT UP! You always have to be the Hero don't you? You can't help yourself! Cant you figure out that some people can't be saved? That we have to do what we have to do to survive?"

"What do you have to do Frank?" Danny questioned as he went over things in his head. He had to think of a way to get the gun out of his possession safely.

"I can't tell you!"

Movement started to occur around the bar area as Mike and Ed arrived. What they saw caught them a bit off guard. Danny saw Ed out of the corner of his eye and knew that he wanted to do something to help him. Right now though wouldn't be such a good idea with the cold weapon pointed directly at his head.

"No Ed… stay back." Danny shouted as he saw Ed start to creep over.

The mention of Ed's name made Frank take his eyes off of the marine in front of him.

"Ed? Ed! Yea stay back Ed! You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious boy here would you?"

"DADDY! STOP!"

Danny's heart jumped into his throat at the sound of Mary's voice behind him. He told her to stay in the car. He didn't want her involved in anything that was going to happen and least of all this!

"Mary! Stay out of this! I have something I have to do! It will help us!"

"What do you have to do Frank…" Danny asked him as calmly as he could. He was getting sick of asking him this but maybe eventually he'd have a breakthrough. "Maybe we can help you somehow and then this will all go away."

Frank threw his other hand out and grabbed Danny around the neck, spinning him around. Danny brought his hands up to grab the man's arm and tried to pry it away from throat. His eyes connect with Mary's and she let out a sob at what was unfolding in front of her.

"You can't help me Danny. I've been trying to tell you that since you came in this damn bar." Frank whispered loudly in his ear. The smell of Alcohol was strong on his breath and it made Danny's stomach turn. "It would help me if you were gone though…" The man's voice trailed off after that sentence and pressed the gun into Danny's temple hard causing the younger man to wince.

"Daddy please let him go! Please don't hurt him! We can talk about this!" Mary pleaded to her father desperately as she watched Danny wince in his grasp.

Danny had just about enough. He didn't like being held at gunpoint and he certainly didn't like to see such sadness on his Mary's face. While Frank was distracted with his daughter Danny took his only opportunity and put all the power he had behind a swift back kick.

Danny felt himself released and stepped forward toward Mary, grabbing her and moving her further out into the casino away from the madman who was now clutching his knee with one hand and trying to steady the gun in the other.

"NOOO!" Frank screamed in rage as he lifted his gun in the direction of Mary and Danny. Danny stepped in front of her just as he saw Ed leap into action and speared the man to the ground. The two wrestled fiercely until Ed got the upper hand with a quick elbow to the drunk mans face.

"Bastard." Ed said while getting to his feet and kicking the gun across the floor. "How dare you think you could get away with this in my casino!" The man below him started to sob uncontrollably. Ed shook his head at the horrible display and looked up to see his daughter, Nessa and Sam coming toward them.

"Daddy are you alright? As soon as I heard the commotion I came running over!"

"We're fine now sweetie. We just had a little issue. It's over now." Ed glanced over at Danny and Mary. He was holding her while she sobbed into his chest. Danny nodded at Ed's direction to let him know things were ok and turned his attention back to Mary trying to calm her down as much as he could.

"Well when I said it was a boring day this wasn't what I had in mind to spice it up." Mike said walking over to the group.

"I hear ya." Ed replied. He looked back down to the sobbing man and sighed. He had to get him out of his casino and couldn't wait to put him behind bars.

"No…" Frank sobbed through tears. "No… I can't fail…" he cried out in almost a whisper.

"Sure you can." Ed said before motioning to the security guards that still stood across the room. "Get this piece of shit out of my sight," he commented before starting to walk away.

This distraction was all Frank needed. It was too late before anyone noticed the man reach down his leg and pull out a smaller metal object from his sock.

Everything happened so fast. The sound of a gun emptying its chamber rang out freezing everyone. Mary felt herself being pushed down hard to the carpeted floor. Her head hit pretty hard letting tiny stars shoot around in her vision. Seconds later she felt something heavy landed on her making it hard to breath.

Ed's instincts kicked in as he shoved his daughter to the ground and rushed the gun-wielding maniac taking him down with a loud thump. The gun silenced as it clattered away from the men now struggling on the ground for the second time today.

Mike, who had pulled down Sam and Nessa under a Craps table, peeked his head out witnessing the struggle. He scrambled out and ran over. Kicking the gun aside he proceeded to help Ed secure Mary's father.

Mary blinked her eyes trying to rid herself of the daze from smacking her head on the Not So Soft carpet. Little stars shot in every direction and she still couldn't breathe right. As her vision cleared she saw the reason for her breathing problem. Her eyes widened and tears sprung to her eyes as she struggled to wiggle out from under the weight.

"Settle down you son of a bitch!" Ed warned after finally getting the upper hand on the man. He began using his belt as makeshift cuffs.

"I'm sure Mitch alerted the police. They should be here any minute." Mike said out loud for more his comfort then anyone else's. His hands were noticeably shaking from adrenaline.

Delinda, Sam and Nessa pulled them selves off the floor never taking their eyes off of the man. They didn't have anything to say and kept uncharacteristically quiet. Weird and dangerous things have happened in the Montecito in the past but this time it seemed a lot worse. Especially because of who it was.

"You alright honey? Girls?" Ed asked a bit out of breath. He glanced around the area seeing guests standing out of the way yet trying to see what happened. He could faintly hear sirens in the background. He took a deep sigh and relaxed a little bit. Soon this son of a bitch would be behind bars and business could go on as usual. But poor Mary… She'll be having trouble handling this mentally and like always she'll blame herself… Mary… wait!

Suddenly Ed's senses realized something was missing just as a screaming voice pulled everyone's attention away.

"Danny!" Mary squealed as she finally squeezed out from under his dead weight. Red liquid covered the middle of her white dress and the light blue button-down shirt of the man lying in front of her. Everyone but Ed scrambled to Mary's voice, finding her behind a Blackjack table. Ed didn't need to see what was going on… he somehow knew. And his small view of a familiar pair of shoes followed up his suspicion.

"Danny…" He whispered as his hand tightened around the makeshift cuffs. He didn't notice the man in the cuffs lying on the floor in more tears.

"Oh my god…" Mary mouthed kneeling over him not knowing what to do. His glazed eyes stared at her as his crimson covered chest heaved and gasped for air and life.

"Danny… no…" she whispered while putting her hand on his assaulted chest. He winced between gasps at her touch as she tried to press down on the hole in his body.

"Ed!" Mary screamed. "Ed do something!"

Ed Deline was shaken out of his shock. He eyed Mike and motioned to handle the sobbing man on the floor. Mike's jaw hung loosely after seeing the horror of his friend covered in blood. He was somewhat happy to leave the sight and went over and took Ed's place as the older man rushed over taking off his jacket and replacing Mary's hands with it trying to keep as much liquid in as possible.

"Danny don't leave me! Ok? You going to be fine! Please don't go." Mary pleaded while placing his head on her lap. Red started to seep out from under his maimed body onto the casino carpet. It was coming out so fast. She knew that wasn't good and her mouth let a sob escape her throat.

He looked up never taking his eyes off her. Even when a coughing fit hit him he always kept looking at her. Mary reached down and wiped a drop of blood forming on his mouth. Tears streamed down her face and into his hair.

"You cant leave me… you hear me? I have to explain to you… I have to tell you… I love you Danny. More then anything in the world. I'm a fool! A complete and utter fool!"

The sirens rang louder outside and within seconds a slew of law enforcement covered the grounds. Two of them dragged up Mary's father releasing Mike to step over to the girls who were in a fair amount of tears. Mike couldn't help but notice wetness on his cheeks as well. He couldn't believe it. Not Danny. Not the man who lived through so much, even a war. This wasn't a fitting fate for such a hero.

"Help is coming son… hang on" Ed said while still attempting to cover the wound. It was useless though and he knew it. The bullet went straight through hence the puddle forming underneath the Marine.

Danny didn't acknowledge Ed. He didn't even hear him. All sound stopped in his mind as he felt his body go numb. He knew he should have been in pain but suddenly it had disappeared leaving his eyes the only working part of him. He could see his Mary's face above him. Tears streamed down harder and harder toward him and he couldn't do anything to help them stop. He wanted to tell her he still loved her. He wanted to tell his Mary that the pain was gone and not to be upset. The pain was gone…

Just then his eyelids defied him. He didn't realize how tired he was. He had no strength to keep them open anymore. He'd tell Mary later how much he loved her but now he needed to sleep. Everything would be ok now… The pain was gone.

Mary watched Danny's eyes start to close. Her heart went in her throat. "NO Danny! Stay awake! Stay awake! PLEASE!" She was sobbing and shaking hard but didn't leave her post. She felt hands on her shoulders trying to gently pry her away just as strange people started encircling her Danny.

"Let me go!" She wailed as she leaned down and held Danny's face in her hands. His fluttering eyelids opened up again, staring straight into her. Through sniffles she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Her tears mixed with the blood that seemed to be everywhere as she held the contact with him for as long as possible. If she weren't so close to his head she would have never heard the faint whisper that escaped the man's lips as he finally let his eyes shut completely.

"I love you too…" she mouthed before finally being pulled away from him and up into someone's arms. She knew it. She could fell it. She felt him slip away in her arms. She felt cold and alone. Even the screams from her father didn't faze her as she was dragged away from the love of her life.

Ed had watched what unfolded between Mary and the man he considered his own son. He was trained not to show emotion in any situation but his soul fought the skill and allowed a few tears to filter out. He was on his feet now watching the paramedics checking the still form for any signs of life. Everything was a blur to him as his mind flashed back in time. It was shocking how fast all the memories flooded him. Danny joking, laughing, dancing like an idiot with the rest of the gang during concerts at Mystique. The day he came home from the war and couldn't keep his lips off of Mary. All those times he risked his life for him. The Loyalty he showed him relentlessly.

He just couldn't fathom working in this casino without Danny McCoy. He may have just been Surveillance to some but he was family and a good friend to Ed.

"Damn it…" he muttered after realizing he was thinking about him already in the past tense. He couldn't give up on him that easily.

Just as Ed shook out of his thoughts he realized the Paramedics had Danny's lifeless form on a stretch and were still trying to bring life back to him with no avail while rushing him out of the casino.

Ed dropped the bloody coat he was still holding and rushed to ride in the back of the ambulance.


	3. Chapter 3

OK! I'm back! And this is kinda longer then I planned! If there are mistakes please excuse them. Its 1 am and I have to work in the morning. That's actually the reason I was late on this! I got a new Job and now currently work 7 days a week! So my time has been a little nonexsistant. So I apologize for that!

I hope you like this! Let me know!

* * *

Mary sat, surrounded by hordes of people. It seemed that was how her week was going. No one would leave her alone. There was always someone around and she hated it. She couldn't just have time to herself to except this. 

She knew they cared about her and wanted to show her some support but in all honesty none of them were in a position to make anyone feel better. Delinda would burst into tears every time she'd see her. Nessa and Sam would ramble on and on about stupid things to try and take the focus off Danny. And then there was Mike. Mike hardly said a word since that day. He'd stare into space a lot and seemed lost in an other world. Mary worried about him deeply but she had no comfort to give.

Ed came around but was always distant with her. Mary knew how close Ed was to Danny. He considered him the son he never had. She figured he was taking it very hard since he couldn't even look her in the eye. Ed became so distant. He was rarely seen at work now and when he was, his office door was shut keeping out anyone that could intrude on his silent mourning.

A tear dropped from Mary's eye as the priest began the funeral. All heads bowed including her own but the thing is… she wasn't even listening. Her thoughts brought her back to that day again. She felt her best friend and the man she'd love forever, die in her arms. The look on Ed Deline's face when he walked up to them in the waiting room of the hospital said it all… but she already knew. She just stared in the face of her boss not knowing what to say. She felt numb but she clearly saw the pain in the older mans eyes.

The problem though was that he never showed it. Not even as they sat on a hilltop just outside of Las Vegas. It was absolutely beautiful up here. Mary could see the whole Las Vegas Strip especially a good view of the Montecito. This was as good a place as any. It was peaceful and it was a place Danny could always watch over them from. This was where they were about to spread his ashes.

The priest's words were garbled in her head. All she could do was stare at the gravestone and the inscription carved into it. "… Beloved son and friend. Dedicated his life to protecting not just his country but his loved ones." Mary couldn't have thought of anything better. Danny's father did a great job.

Danny's father. Oh my god she forgot all about Larry. She should have called him or visited. She threw herself out of her stare and scanned the crowd for Larry McCoy. But he was no where to be found. Why wouldn't his father be there for this?

The service was near its end now and Ed lifted himself out of his chair. Mary watched him pull a small case out of his jacket pocket and walked over to the stone.  
Kneeling down on one knee, Ed slowly opened the lid and pulled out what was inside.

"You deserve this… Even though you didn't think you did." Ed's voice cracked softly as he placed the Medal that Danny refused to accept on the ledge of the Gravestone.

Mary felt the tears running down her cheeks as she watched Ed sit back down, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief. The Priest then walked over to the Erne that held what was left of the man she loved.

Just as he opened the lid over the drop off of the hill, a gust of warm wind flowed passed carrying the ash's up into the sky

Mary must have been sobbing because she felt arms embrace her tightly. She turned to see Mike who tried to calm her by smoothing her hair. She had no control as she felt the sobs wrack her body.

He was truly gone. Nothing in the world could make things better now. How could she live without him?

* * *

Ed stood silently by the gravestone, watching everyone slowly climb into their black cars and limos to head back to the Montecito. Delinda insisted that they have a little something afterwards in Mystique for all of Danny's friends… and he had a lot of them. Ed was surprised at how many people showed up to the Funeral today. Many were employees but there were also a lot of past guests and people from all over the strip. Danny had always been well liked. He did everything as fair as possible and had an eye for the genuine and innocent. Granted he was good at noticing something fishy on a casino floor but when it came to figuring a person out he was top notch. 

Ed looked down at his feet and shook his head at what he kept doing in his head. He kept putting Danny in the past tense.

The older man was thrown from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Boss… Do you want to ride with us?"

Ed turned around to find Mary looking up at him. Her eyes were red from crying so hard. He was also sure he caught a hint of exhaustion. He figured he wouldn't be off track if he accused her of not getting enough sleep. It pained him to look at her. Not after what he knew and couldn't tell her.

"No sweetie. Go on ahead without me. I'll meet you all there a little later."

Mary stared into his eyes for a moment. He knew she was trying to see something in them to tell her whether he was ok or not.

"I'm fine Mary… I just want to be alone for a bit."

A tear trickled down her cheek as she nodded.

"Ok…" her voice was almost a whisper as she turned around and headed back to the limo that held the rest of the gang waiting.

Ed waited until the last person left and bent down in front of the gravestone. He ran his fingersover the inscription. He thought it was very fitting for his young protégé. He didn't care how much it cost, he wanted it to be special for him. He was sure Danny would have been touched by what he wrote for him.

No one knew Ed was the one that set up the funeral. Danny's father had nothing to do with it. He told Ed right to his face that he didn't want to be involved with it. It wasn't right. But Ed knew this was for the best and did everything he could to make it perfect.

Ed stayed there a few more minutes letting his mind go over the past few days. It hurt him so much to look at all of his 'family' at the Montecito. He couldn't' stand seeing the pain on their faces so decided to shut himself up in his office as much as possible when he was there. He wasn't sure if he could put up with this much longer by himself.

"They just can't know yet." He said with a sigh as he finished tracing the words on the cold stone. He stood up straight again and picked up the Medal that he had rested on it during the service. Pulling out the black case in his pocket, he replaced the Silver Star in its place and headed in the direction of his Hummer he had parked off in the distance. He had something to do first before he met the others.

* * *

Mike sat at the Mystique bar watching everyone. He had no interest in striking up a conversation with anyone or attracting any attention. Being left alone was a great idea. This was just all wrong to him. Danny should have been there. Just a week ago he WAS. He was there with them and everything was running smoothly. Then that bastard had to come in and ruin it. And poor Mary. It was bad enough the love of her life died in her arms, but her father was the one who killed him. She'd never forgive herself for that or for not talking to Danny about giving back the ring. 

Mike picked up the drink from the bar and took a sip from it slowly. The place was mobbed with crying people dressed in black. It was making him feel even worse. At that moment he decided he'd had enough and set his drink down. After tipping the bartender he grabbed his coat and headed to the door.

He was almost out when he felt himself collide with a human body, knocking both off kilter.

"Whoa Mikey… you ok?" Luis said as the two men straightened themselves out.

"Yea I'm great." Mikes tone was thick with sarcasm and it didn't go unnoticed.

"I only meant…"

"I know what you meant Luis… I'm fine."

Mike didn't leave an other opportunity for Luis to say an other word. He turned swiftly and walked out to the casino floor and out of sight.

Luis looked over at the group of girls watching what happened and gave them a confused shrug. Everyone was worried about Mary but Mike was also an issue. He just lost his Best Friend. It was hard on everyone but the two main people that would naturally hurt the most would need more help then anyone.

Mike decided to head back to the surveillance room and make sure things were going ok. He wasn't on the clock but with Danny gone and his death being so public he knew the cheaters would be out testing their 'luck' so to speak.

When he walked to the back, Mitch was still in his usual spot with his head resting on his fist. Mike didn't say a word to him and sat down in front of a pair of monitors.

He wasn't their more then 10 minutes before he caught someone on the cam near the Safe room. Mikey say up in the chair and clicked to zoom in on the figure walking from the direction opposite of the main doors.

With a couple more strides he recognized the man and his eyebrows fused together in confusion.

'Why is Big Ed in the basement near the volt right now?'

Zooming in more, he followed Ed down the hallway and into an area Mike didn't remember ever being in his whole time at the Montecito.

Ed disappeared behind a door and out of curiosity; Mike searched the Camera list looking for any way to continue following him. But there were no cams in that area.

"Weird" He said out loud, leaning back in the chair. Suddenly Mike got a bit motivated to solving this question about Big Ed. At least he found something to focus on.

* * *

Ed slid his card into the steal door and waited for the Green light to blink, signaling him to enter. After looking all around him for any possible prying eyes, Ed stepped into the room and shut the door fast behind him. The room was completely empty except for a window on the far wall and an other door right next to it. The lights were very dim but he ignored them as he slowly walked up to the window in front of him. 

The sight made his stomach turn, his heart ache and his fist clench. How could he have let this happen? This was his fault. He was not any good now. He couldn't protect something he loved and that fact alone pained him deeply.

He didn't want to disturb the person inside but figured he should know how the funeral went.

With a deep breathe and a soft knock he saw "come in" being mouthed by the man on the other side.

Ed pushed the door open slowly and entered. His senses picked up the different things in the room immediately. A steady beeping filled his ears; a Medicine smell invaded his nostrils and his eyes connected with a sad view in front of him.

"How are you Larry?" Ed made sure his voice was low and calm.

"I'm pretty tired. But I wont let myself go to sleep on my watch. Ya know… Just in case."

"I understand that… I'm here now though. You can go rest. Just remember to go out the back way. Everyone is upstairs for a get together after the…"

"How was it?" Larry asked, interrupting Ed to avoid the word to come out.

"It was certainly something to mess with the emotions. It was beautiful though. A great deal of people came to pay respects to your Son Larry." He said while taking a seat across from Larry.

"It wasn't right Ed. You know that. This all isn't fair."

"We have no choice Larry. If people knew then they'd still be in danger and I cant have that. I have to control this right now. Its painful… it really is and I'm sorry for everyone's Grief. But after talking to Mary's father… We just have no choice. This has to be waited out."

"I know I know. Its still wrong though." Larry stood up and stretched a bit and hesitated a moment to look at the sight in front of him before heading for the door.

"It sure is." Ed half whispered. Larry didn't say an other word as he opened the door to the small room and headed out. Ed listened for the other door to open but it didn't come for an other few minutes. He couldn't see him but Ed knew that the heart broken father was standing behind that privacy glass staring at the figure on the bed.

He didn't make a move till he finally heard the heavy door shut. Ed sat up and leaned his arms on the bed while taking his hand and smoothing the unruly hair on the young mans head.

"They just can't know yet…" Ed whispered again. "Get better son… Then we can tell them."

* * *

So how was that? Did you see it coming! Still a lot more to come! Hopefully I can get it done by this coming weekend! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. I'm soooo sorry this took so long. But i suddenly went from having one job to 5! yes 5! I work 7 days a week and finding time to actually WRITE what i have in my noggin is proving difficult. However, i just purchased a new SUV so i need to work to pay for the thing LOL

Also this chapter gave me some problems... cause all i wanted to do was get to something else and it just shoudln't be in this chapter LOL... i hope you enjoy. I hope its not tooo crazy and let me know what you think.

* * *

Mary straightened her dress as she walked slowly up to the oak door. She really didn't want to be there right now. She just wasn't ready yet to talk to him but worry set in after not seeing him at his son's funeral. Her mind wouldn't let her forget it. It nagged at her something fierce and before she knew it she had called a taxi and was on her way to Larry McCoy's house.

She wanted to go over in her head what she was going to say to the man during the ride over but her mind went completely blank. Since Danny's death it had been hard for her to function on many levels. Even simple things like remembering to eat were effected. Mary hadn't eaten well at all in the passed week. And being able to concentrate on some things became a difficulty too. So here she stood outside this mans house without a single word to say.

Suddenly she felt the need to flee and stuck her hand in her purse to find her cell phone and call back the Taxi. As she turned around to get away, a voice stopped her in her tracks, forcing her to turn back around towards the front door.

"Mary?"

"Larry… Hi." She said in a half whisper while putting her phone back in her purse and straightening her self out.

"What are you doing here?" Clearly he was shocked to see her on his front steps and looked like he was in a bit of a rush to leave the house. His car keys were in his hand and he looked like he had dressed rather quickly.

"I… I was just checking on you… Because you… I… I didn't see you at the… I didn't see you the other day." She stammered. This was awkward. She never had a problem talking to Danny's father before.

Larry just looked at her for a few seconds. It seemed like he was thinking hard about what to say to her. The fact that his eyes stayed on her during this wordless moment made her feel even more nervous and she looked down to her hands.

"I'm sorry for showing up like this. I should have called instead."

"Mary its ok. Thank you for the concern… but I have to be somewhere…"

"Oh I understand. Sorry for holding you up." Those ever present tears started to show themselves again and she turned to leave to avoid him seeing them but by then it was to late.

"I'm sorry Mary… I'm leaving."

"Huh?" she asked.

"I'm leaving Vegas. Its too hard being here and I thought you should know. It was too hard going to that funeral too… that's why I didn't go. Plus I had other things to do."

"Other things? What else could you possibly have done during your only sons Funeral?" This question came out of her mouth covered in a think angry tone before she could stop herself.

"I… Look. I know you've lost him too but you shouldn't have shown up here like this. I need space. Thanks for your concern but you should go back home or to the Casino or where ever else you'd go Mary. Don't worry about me and don't try to find me."

Mary didn't have a chance to say anything even if she wanted to. Larry McCoy pushed passed her and got into his work pickup truck. He was out of the driveway before she let her loose hanging jaw come back up to meet with its other half.

He had never been cruel to her before until now. She understood he was grieving but he pushed her aside like Danny meant nothing to her at all.

The tears started to pour down her cheeks as she went for the cell phone again to get out of there.

* * *

Larry downshifted as he came to the stop light down the street. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he bowed his head and took a deep breath. That was so hard to do. He just wanted to gather poor Mary in his arms and comfort her and tell her everything was going to be just fine. He wanted to tell her about Danny but he knew he couldn't. She couldn't know. Ed was right and that fact alone pissed him off. This whole thing pissed him off.

He wasn't lying about leaving. He had thought about it all night. He had some family in NY and he'd be able to talk to Ed at any time about his son if something extra came up. Sitting by Danny's bed while he was in an Induced coma wasn't really helping either of them. It was also hard on Ed to hide him when he was there. The room they had Danny in is never used and only Ed and a few others knew about it but getting there and not being seen was difficult. He didn't like the idea of taking Danny out of the hospital just after surgery but after Ed told him what he had found out from Mary's father they had no choice but to hide him. He was still in Danger and so was Mary if everyone knew he was still alive. And in the state he was in right now he'd be very vulnerable to an attack on him. No… it was the right thing to do unfortunately.

The light turned green and he mashed the gas pedal, heading his way to say goodbye to his injured son. He hoped it wouldn't be the last time he saw him. Danny was still pretty bad off but the thought of leaving him in Ed's hands was a comfort.

* * *

Ed was exhausted. He had sat in that room all night long just listening to the machines beeping. He never liked falling asleep on his watch and last night was no different.

He was planning on waiting for Larry to come back for his shift but decided against it when Danny's doctor and nurse showed up to check on him.

Stepping out onto the floor, the bright lights, noise and smoke hit him so hard he winced. He really needed to sleep. A shower also sounded very good right now as well.

Ed stood still for a few moments adjusting to the overwhelming casino floor while his mind decided what to do. Finally he came to the conclusion that going up to his office and crashing on the couch would be the best idea. He didn't know if he could make it home. Besides… he didn't want to be too far away.

Jillian was going to be upset with him for not being home again last night but when this was all over with she'd understand… hopefully. He knew he wouldn't be everyone's favorite person when everything was said and done but he had no choice. Plain and simple. Sometimes though… he wished he had someone to talk to about the situation. Sure Larry knew. But that wasn't the same. Larry was Danny's father and him and Ed weren't that close.

Ed noticed himself slacking on the security of his secret in the past couple days. He figured if someone close could figure it out without him telling them then they deserved to know it. Plus for selfish reasons he wouldn't mind company.

He didn't remember the walk to his office as his thoughts ran wild but was soon brought back to reality when he heard his name called before he could shut the office door.

"Ed? Hey boss…"

Ed turned on his heels to coming face to face with Mike.

"Mike… What can I do for you?"

"I… was just wondering why you weren't around last night. I didn't see you at the get together." Mikey knew Ed wasn't there… He watched the screen all night long and didn't see Ed leave till this morning from whatever secret room he was in. Mike looked through the blue prints of the building and couldn't find any such door.

"Oh… I wasn't feeling up to dealing with people." Ed looked away from Mike and proceeded to walk over and sit on his couch.

"I hear you. No one really is." Mike added while watching his boss untie his shoes and stretch out on the couch.

"And for good reason. Now if you don't mind Mike, I'm going to get some rest." Ed said while shutting his eyes. The movement was a silent code to Mike that he was done talking.

"Alright… I'll talk to you later then." Mike Mumbled while heading towards the office door and exiting quietly.

After Mike had shut the doors, the privacy screen started coming down, hiding the office and its occupant. He couldn't help but be suspicious of Ed's behavior. Granted everyone wasn't exactly acting themselves but this seemed different.

He didn't have the ability that Danny had in being able to tell if someone had something up their sleeves but he hoped that with all the time he spend with the Marine SOMETHING wore off onto him.

Just to ease his mind, Mike headed out the door and into the direction Ed just came from. He wanted to see where his boss had just come from that kept him all night long.

* * *

Sam looked away from her PDA and scanned the casino floor. She had 3 important Whales in this weekend and for once she was not in the mood to deal with any of them. But these people don't care how you feel… only how THEY feel and what THEY want. All Sam wanted was to be somewhere else but in this casino. Everything around her reminded her of Danny. She hated to think of how Mary felt. If this was hard for cold hearted Samantha Marquez then Mary must be torn apart.

"Hey Sam." A voice behind the petite brunette shook her from her thoughts.

"Hey Nessa… How everything on the floor?"

"Peachy… how are your Whales?"

"All at their own tables tossing a lot the Montecito's way. On a normal day I'd be a happy camper right now."

"I know how you feel." Nessa said sighing and crossing her arms to scan the floor with Sam. "I'm afraid it wont be right for some time."

"I wonder where Mary is today. Have you seen her?" Sam asked while the girls started to walk through the casino.

"No I haven't. I haven't even seen Delinda today."

"Well I can understand both of them needing more time then the rest of us I suppose."

"What about you?"

This question caused Sam to stop dead in her tracks and look up at the tall woman in front of her with a confused gaze.

"Excuse me?"

"Well Sam… I thought you had something with Danny once."

Sam stared up at her but suddenly wasn't really looking at Nessa anymore. Her thoughts drifted away a bit before she involuntarily shook herself out of it.

"That was a long time ago and feelings weren't involved Nessa."

"I'm not talking about before you started working here."

"Nessa…"

"Sam look. I know there was something going on last year. I don't know how much but I DO know there was something."

She couldn't believe it. How could Nessa know about her and Danny's "moment" if you could call it anything. Danny was the reason she was still at the Montecito. He even convinced her to unpack her things and settle in. She admired him for the influence he had on her and even though nothing came of it… Deep down Sam wished something had.

Things hardly ever go the way you want them to go though and nothing ever came of Sam and Danny.

"I'm fine Nes." Sam said in a tone that clearly shouted 'let it go'.

Nessa took the hint and the two girls continued walking on the floor in silence. They were so engrossed in their own thoughts that they missed a familiar person walking among them in the casino.

* * *

Larry McCoy walked swiftly through the slot machines and Card tables en route to Ed Delines office. He figured it wouldn't be a big deal to come through the main entrance for this visit. He decided on the way over he wasn't going to go in and visit Danny before he left. He had enough of a memory of his son on his deathbed to last him 2 lifetimes. He didn't want more.

Just has he reached the door to the security area, the door opened swiftly and Mikes face appeared in front of him.

"Oh… Hey Larry." Mike spit out a bit surprised.

"Mike… Is Ed around?" He was hoping he didn't run into anyone to avoid an other mishap with Mary. Of course again luck was no on his side.

"He's in his office but he's resting. I don't think he wants visitors. Can I help you?" Mike knew when it came to Danny or his family that Ed had time for it always but his curiosity was overpowering lately. He was searching for any sort of information that might help him with his enigma.

"You really cant Mike… I really need to see him. I'll take the heat for it."

Mike looked at his late friend's father and sighed.

"OK. Go ahead." He said opening the door and signaled for Larry to enter. "No one will give you a problem. Just have Mitch page in his office."

"Thanks Mike…. Good bye." Larry said while disappearing through the door.

Now he was aggravated. He was never going to get anything out of value out of anyone on Ed's weird behavior. 'Maybe going off into dark corners of the Montecito is Ed's way of handling his grief?' He thought to himself. Maybe all of this was in his head. Ed thought of Danny as a son. Maybe the poor guy went to a quiet spot to let it all out and just cry and here he was trying to pick it apart.

Mike turned his body around in the other direction and headed to the parking lot. It was time to go home and get some sleep. Maybe afterwards he would think clearly and stop making up things that weren't there.


End file.
